


We Will Always Be Together

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dragon Tony Stark, M/M, elf loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: Dragon tony and Elf Loki have a peacefull moment together.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	We Will Always Be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/gifts), [SuccubusKayko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112076) by [Slenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee), [SuccubusKayko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko). 



> A gift for Slenbee and SuccubusKayko .

Hope you will like it .


End file.
